moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolands
Enter the Guard On his fifteenth birthday, a young John Rolands, whom was living with the Stonefield family in Elwynn Forest at the time, was enticed to enlist with some form of military in the honor of Stormwind, and though his real passion was to be a Blacksmith, he agreed to the Stonefield family's terms and set out to Stormwind to begin looking for military work. The Golden Lion As he walked through the Gates of Stormwind, he was mesmerized by the architecture that built up it's walls and decorated the city. He had been to Stormwind before, but never did it feel like this. It felt as though now, he was actually apart of it all. The serenity of the City was quickly broken when he heard a mass of yelling in the Trade District, unlike the usual banter of various tradesmen and con artists. As he turned to what was known as the 'Gnews' boxes, he saw a rather annoying Draenei woman sitting there, and a man in gold and blue armor coercing her to remove herself from the location. "Please Ma'am, they are going to be holding the Gnews here soon, surely you can move to a different location..", He said hopefully. John walked by the man curiously, enthralled by his handle of the situation. As he passed by him he noticed a badge that said "Stormwind Guard, Sergeant Adroby Relindor." He now knew where he would end up in the military. FNG Sitting down with quill in hand, John takes out a piece of parchment and addresses a letter to Major Glonstern of the Stormwind Guard. He explains briefly why he wants to join the Guard, and after a quick interview, he was a Recruit among their ranks. He had many other fellow Recruits, though he believed himself to be slightly above them. John was not an arrogant person, but he knew he had something special in this field, and he wasn't afraid to test it. Though he failed a test to become a Private amongst his peers, he was revered among his superior officers and fellow soldiers. The only thing holding him back from promotion was the new Colonel, Glonstern himself. The Defias Taskmaster Private Verthe Frostmane, while bored on duty, offered to bring Recruit Rolands along to spy on a curious individual, Fruiscainte, whom was believed to be a member of the Defias. They dressed up in plain clothing and assumed their spots ontop of their mounts, staking out the suspect on the steps of the Cathedral. During the scuffle that ensued when Fruiscainte realized what was going on, John and Verthe made chase down to the harbor to stop him, when the criminal whipped around and shot John square in the chest, causing him to collapse to the ground. With Verthe not allowing the fall of the Recruit to be in vain, he continued to chase the criminal, though, it appeared as though John would not make it, as no Medics were available. A pretty woman in a dainty white dress was walking his way when the shot rang out, and she immediately ran to him, removing the bullet and healing him back to conciousness. Taking the wounded soldier down to the harbor to rest, they talked the whole night and ended up getting intimate with eachother. The following day, the woman, Camio, would enlist with the Guard as well to assist John with his like-minded duties. The Beating Heart After spending a few weeks at the rank of Recruit, more and more officers expressed their disdain to Glonstern about how Rolands' promotion was being treated. Glonstern continued to deny his acceptance as a Private, while his Lieutenants' below him explained they felt he was doing more than most of the Sergeants. It wasn't until one Fall afternoon, that was finally promoted. Master Sergeant Alleea, who was doing some scouting down by the Harbor, fell into the ocean in her full armor, immediately beginning to drown and sink to the bottom. At the behest of the Corporals on-duty, he ran down to the Harbor and performed CPR as Sergeant Stoneframe looked on in utter disbelief; The Master Sergeant being revived after only a minute. Without word from the Colonel, John Rolands was promoted to the rank of Private unanimously by the Officers of the Guard. "I'll make a man out of you." Upon reaching Private status, John found an unlikely friend in a fellow Private, Dryll Drakoonus. The two of them would often patrol together, and even have a beer after duty hours on occasion. Becoming somewhat of Adroby's apprentices, they would rise the ranks quickly together later on, and later, would become the First and Second in Command of the Stormwind Guard. Samli Stoneframe took quite a liking to John Rolands as well, often sparring him after normal training sessions were over. John credits Samli to this day with his impressive hand to hand combat skills. Of Vanishing Paladins and Special Forces During a regular night at home with his girlfriend, John received a strange message on his communicator. The Death Knight Master Corporal, Wallip Whippoorwill... was Colonel? The next day was a frantic mess of confusion, anger, and distrust. Sure, Wallip had been a Guard for a while, but nobody really knew him to be that interesting of a leader, and John specifically wasn't favorable of the way he acted during many of John's jobs as a Recruit. Through the leadership of Adroby Relindor, John, Camio, and the rest of the Stormwind Guard jumped ship to a new Order, the Alliance Special Forces. It was to take the job of The Stormwind Guard, and herald in a new age for Stormwind City; Was being the operative word. A few days after the creation of the Special Forces, John woke up to find Camio was nowhere to be found. He never heard from her again, and he was left confused and heartbroken. He put his extentuated emotions into his work, and it showed, as he quickly reached the rank of Major within the Forces. The Bishop's Daughter After a time of grieving, John took a liking to Camio's sister, Ilene Porter, who was actually at the time married to Adroby Relindor. Though John would never had tried to take Adroby's wife, there came a time when Ilene came to John, begging him for guidance in her failing marriage to Adroby. She told John of her plans to wipe her memory of her hallowed past, her marriage, and of her sister, whom she felt guilty as to what she did to him. After sharing a single kiss, she asked him only to come back for her after her memory was gone. Upon wiping Ilene's memory, the honorable Father Mellar Servus took her under his wing in the Abbey, marking her as his niece and taking care of her. For months, John would walk down to the Abbey every day to comfort Ilene, and to be a friend to her. Eventually, he asked Father Mellar to court her, and they began their relationship for real. Ilene was a sweet, misguided girl that had not a care in the world, and she truly loved John. When the Northshire Templar broke apart, he took her in, and a few months later they were married. Everything was going fine, until Ilene began caring less of the marriage, and more of the concerns she had about life and Stormwind. Her and John became distant, and this, is when he took a fondness to Evangelica de Lumenare. Farewell to Quel'Danas: To be written. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Paladin Category:The Stormwind Guard